


Passion in the Depths

by koiyo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, NSFW, Pining, Scout Regiment, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koiyo/pseuds/koiyo
Summary: A passionate story between a horse faced man and an edgy girl.(mainly a joke story between friends)
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Passion in the Depths

"Are you sure about this?" Jean asked softly.

"I've never been more sure of anything more than this." G says as she presses her soft lips onto Jeans.

—————————————————————————————

"Zzz..." G snores as she dreams of doing unspeakable to titans. Little does she know her dreams are about to be cut abruptly.

"WAKEY WAKEY SLEEPYHEAD!" Sasha yells right into G's ear. She awakens with a jump. She gives Sasha a death glare before getting off of her bed.

"Must you do that every morning?" She asks Sasha angrily.

"Aw sorry bestie, but it's just too funny! I love seeing how angry you get." Sasha replies with a smile.

"Ugh, whatever just get out so I can change." G growls.

"You got it! Just meet me downstairs once you're done." Sasha replies as she leaves the room. G is left alone to change into her scout uniform.

It's been a while since she'd joined and she's already made a few close acquaintances. After being in the military with them for such a long time it's only natural that they form a close bond. She's mostly friends with all of her fellow scouts...except for one.

G finishes putting on her uniform and heads downstairs where breakfast is being served. As she was about to grab the last piece of bread, her hand brushes against someone else's trying to do the same thing. Without looking, she knows who it is. With an angry frown, she looks up and groans.

"Back off, Jean. I saw it first." She snarls at him.

"Oh great, it's you. As if I'd let you take the last piece, I'm starving." Jean snaps back.

"Seriously not in the mood today so if you would kindly-" She says while pulling the piece from his hand before getting cut off.

"As I said, I'm not letting you take it so maybe you should back off, Gianna." He says with a cocky grin.

"What did you just call me?" She says monotony. 

"I think I called you, Gian-" Jean almost manages to say before getting kicked in the gut.

"Oh were you saying something? Don't be shy, finish your sentence, horsey." G says with a malicious smile.

"Ugh, you bitch! I'll make you regret that!" Jean says as he's about to leap at G. That is, until someone steps in to end the feud. 

"Guys, guys let's not fight! Why don't you two just split it?" Connie stays while stepping in between them.

"Tch, as if I'd give even half to that bitch." Jean says while wiping his mouth as some saliva comes out from the kick.

"Right back at you, fucker." G says while flipping him off. Connie sighs and walks back to his table. 

The two look at each other silently. Then Jean hands her the loaf.

"Here. As if I'd eat something touched by your filthy hands anyways." He says while walking off. G, bewilderedly, shrugs and walks to her table with the bread. As she sits down next to Sasha, she inspects the bread to make sure Jean didn't poison it first.

"Your daily bickering with Jean is starting to get tiring," Sasha says mid-chew. 

"Like I care." G says while giving Sasha a side-eye.

"I would've saved you a piece of bread y'know." She pouts.

"No, you wouldn't have." G simply says.

"Yea I wouldn't have," Sasha says with a laugh.

.

Come afternoon and the Scouts are all gathered outside their headquarters getting ready for their next expedition. G finished getting her ODM gear on and walked to Sasha while she waited for her next orders.

"Wonder what this mission is gonna be like." G said casually while leaning against a wall. 

"I bet we're gonna see loads of titans," Sasha said as she had just finished putting on her gear. 

"Here's hoping one eats Jean." G said with a chuckle.

"You shouldn't joke like that." Another voice says while walking near the pair.

"And who might you be?" G asks warily.

"I'm the captain of the Garrison squad assigned to your squad. Names Suzy." Suzy says nonchalantly.

"N-nice to meet you..." Sasha says timidly while blushing.

"Are you alright? Your face looks red." Suzy says while putting a hand on Sasha's forehead.

"I'm f-fine haha...W-we should get moving!" Sasha says while shooting to her feet. 

"Right. Well, this way." Suzy says while leading the pair to the rest of the squad.

. 

G meets up with the rest of the Scout/Garrison squad as they ready to embark on their next mission.

"Alright, newbies listen up!" A female voice yells from afar.

"We're splitting into two groups so if you hear your name stand on the left side!" The voice informs. The voice continues to yell out names as more and more people shift to the left side. Then G hears Jean's name get called and prays for whoever's on his team.

"And lastly Gianna Giovanni!" The voice declares. Immediately G groans but ultimately shifts to the left side. She sees Jean at the front of the group and walks to the back.

"Now that the squads have been assembled let's go over a few things. First things first I will be leading this squad. Secondly, you will all address me as Captain Angel. And third, you do what I say or you're all gonna get killed, is that clear?" The captain says with a shout. The soldiers nod and follow the captain.

"I guess you're on my team then huh?" Suzy chirps.

"Y-yea I guess so.." Sasha says while looking away.

.

"Look out!" Jean cries.

"I am! You focus on yourself horse fac-" G tried to reply before being grabbed by a titan. She struggles to get out of its grasp before being saved by someone else. She's grabbed by her savior and is brought to a roof to recover.

"What did I just say?" Jean yells. G, dumbfounded, just looks at him, mouth open. She then mutters something under her breath.

"If you're gonna speak, at least make it so I can hear you," Jean growls.

"Y-you...you saved me..." G whispers.

"D-don't make it a big deal, stupid. I would've done it for anyone, even you." Jean says while looking away. He gives G one last glance to see she's frozen, face still in shock, then goes off to finish the mission.

G stands at the roof processing what had just happened to her. Did her ass really get saved by Jean of all people? Was she supposed to thank him? Too many thoughts were rushing through her mind. She decides to put them on pause and carry on doing her duties.

.

"Gosh, that mission drained everything outta me!" Sasha says with a groan. She then falls dramatically on her bed. She notices how G has been completely silent since they've gotten back.

"Hey, are you ok?" Sasha asks concerned. She doesn't get a response.

"G? You there?" She says getting up and placing a friendly hand on her roommate's shoulder.

"H-huh?" G says, startled.

"I asked if you were ok." 

"W-why wouldn't I be.."

"I don't know, you just seem kinda off. Did something happen at the mission?" Sasha says, taking a seat next to G on her bed.

"Of course not! Why would you think that.." G says while changing out of her uniform.

"Well, you've been really quiet since we got back."

"I've just been thinking is all.." G says while putting the last piece of her casual clothes on.

"If you say so. Ready to get dinner?" Sasha asks while getting off the bed.

"Yea, there's just one thing I need to do first. Same me some of whatever's being served." G says while rushing out of the room.

.

She's running down the halls of the Scouts headquarters when she bumps into someone. She bumps her head on the person's chest and looks up at them. 

"Of course it's you. Watch where you're going, titan fodder." Jean snarks.

G doesn't say anything. Rather she just gazes up at him, completely silent.

"What? No snarky comeback? Why am I not surprised." Jean says, fixing his clothes. 

G still doesn't say anything.

"Are you gonna move or am I gonna have to go around you?" Jeans persist.

"Why.." G mumbles.

"Huh? Why what? Why should you move?"

"No...I mean why..." G says with the last part of her sentence being inaudible.

"Can you speak up for fucks sake?" 

"Why did you save me?! I've been nothing but cruel to you and as far as I know, we're enemies, so-" G cuts off.

Jean freezes.

"So why...why me? Why should I have lived instead of the others who died out there...what makes me so special.." G quiets down.

Jean, still looking shocked, says nothing.

"Forget I said anything." G says turning around, getting ready to run off. But before she can, Jean grabs her arm and spins her around. 

"Don't say that! You are special! Very special even. So special that I didn't think twice about having to save you so you shouldn't think twice about why you lived." Jean says while pulling G closer.

"And what makes me so special? I'm your everyday Scout, with no great feat that puts me above the rest. So why? What have I done to make you even think that, Jean?" 

"Y-you...you really don't know?" Jean says, turning red.

"Know what?"

"Know...know..."

"Spit it out already!"

"Know that I like you!"

...

"HUH?!"


End file.
